


Hoshi no tama

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Lemon, Multi, Possession, Prostitute Oikawa Tooru, Prostitute Terushima Yuuji, Snow and Ice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 15. Oikawa vit bon gré mal gré dans une ville emprisonnée dans l'hiver, ne connaissant que la neige et la givre. Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ce temps doux et maussade à la fois? La réponse se trouve dans un ancien temple abandonné, chargé d'un secret enfoui. Yaoi. UA. OiHina, TeruKiyo, IwaKage.Haikyuu!! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou chers lecteurs et lectrices, voici la requête numéro 15 avec un OiHina dont voici l'UA et le contexte : Oikawa découvre un esprit-renard emprisonné dans un temple (Hinata) et décide de l'adopter. Hinata ne maitrise pas totalement ses pouvoirs donc il possède les oreilles et les queues d'un kitsune. Je me suis documentée sur le folklore pour l'occasion (et découvert plein de choses que je ne connaissais pas). Bonne lecture. :)

Il y avait bien longtemps, au pied d'une montagne, prospérait une petite ville gouvernée par un seigneur bienveillant et connue pour avoir des bonnes récoltes au fil des saisons. Ainsi les habitants ne moururent jamais de faim et le commerce fut florissant. Toute cette abondance, tous le devait au dieu Inari dont un temple fut érigé en son honneur au fin fond d'une grotte creusée dans le mont situé près de la cité. Malheureusement, cette prospérité fit des envieux.

Tout d'abord, le seigneur d'une ville voisine eut l'idée d'essayer de courtiser la fille du suzerain local, laquelle se réfugia au temple de Inari, la divinité des récoltes et du commerce, afin d'acquérir sa protection. Le dieu veilla ainsi sur elle ainsi que sur tous les habitants. Cendant, cet homme avide de puissance décida alors de tuer son père et de détruire ce qui faisait la richesse de la ville, la protection, le temple de Inari.

Celui-ci était gardé par un de ses messagers, un jeune esprit-renard dont les pouvoirs venaient à peine de s'éveiller. Le seigneur fit appel à un exorciste qui le scella au fin fond du temple et lui prit son bien le plus précieux afin qu'il ne se libére pas. Le pouvoir du dieu disparut alors de la région, plongeant les récoltes dans un givre précoce et lorsque celui qui avait provoqué ce malheur pénétra dans le sanctuaire afin de prendre la jeune fille qu'il avait tant convoité, cette dernière avait mystérieusement disparu.

Cinquante ans plus tard.

Tooru Oikawa déambula dans les ruelles non loin du quartier où il officiait. En dépit de sa grande taille dépassant les un mètre quatre-vingts, le jeune homme possédait une silhouette un brin délicate, sa courte chevelure et ses yeux d'un marron évoquant la chaleur sucrée d'un chocolat chaud lui valut l'admiration et la convoitise de tous.

Il fut ainsi le prostitué le plus demandé de la maison close où il travaillait. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que son ami d'enfance Iwa-chan et lui furent vendus par leurs parents à cause du manque d'argent nécessaire pour vivre. Les Oikawa était une famille maudite, déchue pour avoir défier les dieux lui avait dit sa mère. Celle-ci avait été traitée en paria suite à un vieil incident qu'avait commis son grand-père, il y avait de cela cinquante ans.

Hajime et lui eurent donc grandi dans ce lieu lourd de secrets et de vices, tout d'abord en tant que simples dosmestiques dans les cuisines puis en devenant respectivement un rabatteur et un courtisan. Leur patron, Mizoguchi, n'était pas vraiment un mauvais bougre.

Il avait ouvert ce bordel à cause de la forte demande des guerriers passant dans la région.

Les tourments de la guerre sévissant dans la région voisine, firent que ceux-ci avaient besoin de réconfort et de divertissement, dans cette ville qui n'était plus, souffrant d'un hiver que beaucoup de monde pensa éternel. Le brun était même plus couvert avec son kimono bleu ciel décoré de fins motifs floraux blancs caché sous une longue veste prune. Les pieds étaient recouverts d'une paire de chaussettes nommées tabi et d'une paire de chausses dites getas. La neige tomba lentement dans le calme nocturne, tellement fine que Tooru sentit à peine les flocons.

"Oikawa, fit une voix derrière lui, rentre au bordel. Mizoguchi risque de ne pas être content s'il savait que tu as pris froid."

Oikawa se retourna en haussant nonchalamment les épaules :" Je peux comprendre que notre patron ait peur pour sa poule aux oeufs d'or mais je peux souffler un peu, non?, il eut un sourire désabusé, quoique tout ce que je fais, c'est écarter les jambes et laisser le client faire tout le travail."

Iwaizumi le regarda tristement. Oikawa était certes le numéro un de la maison close mais seulement pour la clientèle masculine. Même si son ami avait un très grand succès auprès des femmes, Mizoguchi l'avait d'emblée assigné au "service" de ces messieurs le jour de ses seize ans. "Iwa-chan, ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit Tooru en posant amicalement la main sur son épaule, tu vas faire fuir les clients potentiels sinon."

Hajime ne répondit rien lorsque le brun retira sa main pour partir en direction du quartier rouge, le suivant tout en lâchant un soupir de lassitude. Il avait toujours protégé Tooru en faisant attention à ce que personne ne lui fasse du mal. Dès qu'il entendait le brun crier de douleur au moment de son" travail", Iwaizumi se précipitait pour virer le client, lui reprochant "d'abimer la marchandise". Bien entendu, ce simple prétexte convainquait Mizoguchi qui renvoyait l'opportun à la porte. Personne ne devait esquinter la vache à lait.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison close qui fut une simple demeure en bois comme on en trouvait dans la ville. Seule la lanterne rouge située à l'entrée la différenciait des autres. Une légère odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air lorsque Tooru salua Yui, la réceptionniste, Hajime, quant à lui, fit une simple courbette avant de retourner à l'entrée, dans l'attente d'éventuels clients même si c'était peu probable que quelqu'un vint.

Mizoguchi était parti apparemment et il n'y eut personne vu que la plupart des hommes étaient partis sur le champ de bataille. Le brun en profita pour rejoindre un de ses collègues dans la chambre de celui-ci quand une jeune fille apparemment très satisfaite sortit en trombe, le kimono rose pale un peu entrouverte laissant voir une petite bourse entre ses seins qu'il vit donner à Yui en se retournant.

La brune remercia la cliente qui partit aussitôt. Tooru eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. La chambre était illuminé d'une simple lanterne posée au sol en train d'émettre une douce lueur tamisée, un tapis de soie rouge décorait le tatami, recouvert d'un simple futon dont les draps étaient légèrement en désordre et assis près du porche menant à une cour enneigée, un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono d'un orange passé aux pans entrouverts, contemplait le paysage d'un air amusé teinté de mélancolie. "Alors, Terushima, ça s'est bien passé avec ta cliente?"

Le jeune homme sursauta un peu avant de lui offrir un grand sourire : "Ah, Oikawa! Tu as fini ta petite ballade?, il vit le brun s'asseoir à coté de lui, oui, elle avait besoin d'un bel homme prêt à lui prendre sa virginité donc j'ai exaucé son souhait. C'était amusant."

Oikawa perçut la lassitude présente dans sa voix. Terushima faisait déjà partie de la maison close lorsque Iwa-chan et lui étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme adorait s'amuser et faisait toujours en sorte que les clientes passent une bonne soirée en sa compagnie.

Cependant, Tooru eut l'impression que ce dernier s'ennuyait. Le brun se souvint des souvenirs que lui racontait Terushima, surtout des moments qu'il avait passé avec ses amis avant que ses parents ne le vende. Comme il venait d'une région éloignée, Yuuji ne pouvait pas passer les revoir, du moins pas tant qu'il n'avait pas payé sa dette.

Comme il ne fut pas de coutume, ils passèrent le temps à contempler le jardin prisonnier dans la givre, remplis de pensées moroses.

Temple de Inari :

Le temple abandonné s'effritait lentement dans la grotte humide, des petits renards de feu furetaient curieusement aux alentours avant de s'écarter devant la venue d'un esprit-renard ayant pris une forme humaine.

Vêtu d'un kimono noir mettant en harmonie ses cheveux courts de même couleur, ses trois queues aux teintes ébènes virevoltaient derrière son dos pendant qu'il effleura le torii de ses doigts. Un bouclier invisible le repoussa, le projetant au sol. Ses yeux bleus regarda la bâtisse avec inquiétude et frustration avant de prendre le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou. Une perle blanche irradiant d'une faible lumière servait de pendentif.

Son hochi no tama, sa balle des étoiles.

Son âme.

Si un esprit-renard ou kitsune se retrouvait éloigné de son joyau trop longtemps, il perdait automatiquement la vie. Tobio ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. Il tendait une de ses oreilles pointues pour entendre les faibles respirations qu'il pouvait percevoir.

Au moins, Hinata était encore en vie. "Alors Kageyama?, lui demanda un autre kitsune plus petit que lui, aux cheveux bruns foncés dont une des franges était décolorée, vêtu d'un kimono beige et arborant cinq queues brunes montrant ainsi qu'il était plus âgé que lui. "Toujours rien, maugréa l'esprit-renard noir, visiblement très frustré, seul quelqu'un possédant le sang de cet exorciste peut le libérer. On ne peut rien faire, Nishinoya.

\- Si cela continue, Shouyou va...

\- ...Je sais, mais tu connais les règles? Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir directement, notre dieu lui-même ne peut rien faire contre cette magie. Allons plutôt chercher sa balle des étoiles, elle doit bien être quelque part."

Nishinoya hocha silencieusement la tête.

Kageyama fut l'un des serviteurs de Inari, appelés aussi myoubu. Le monde des esprits vantait ses talents et surtout sa précocité car l'esprit-renard avait réussi à acquérir le pouvoir de métamorphose à à peine cinquante ans. Shouyou avait eu beaucoup de retard sur ce point là et pourtant leur dieu Inari l'avait choisi comme messager pour ce sanctuaire.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un l'avait enfermé ici et ce n'était pas avec ses sorts de foudre qu'il pourrait briser cette barrière, il avait essayer et cela s'était avéré inefficace...Et douloureux. Yû sentit cependant qu'il n'était pas seul. Apparemment quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

Kageyama et lui disparurent dans ce lieu condamné en espérant de trouver une autre alternative.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du temple, se trouvait à genoux et enchainé dans la salle des prières un esprit-renard aux trois queues et à la chevelure rousse. Il contemplait la porte avec lassitude, sentant les chaines meurtrirent sa peau nue.

Cela faisait cinquante ans qu'il était ici et, par on ne savait quel miracle, il avait réussi à prendre forme humaine.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu cent ans récemment, allez savoir. Il avait aussi senti la présence de Noya-san et Kageyama dehors mais le roux savait que la barrière empêchait tout esprit ou démon d'user de ses pouvoirs pour le libérer.

Des bruits de pas feutrés se firent entendre. Shouyou se souvint du jour où il avait protégé la jeune femme contre les assauts de l'homme responsable de tout ça, il avait alors demandé à Inari son aide et ce fut la dernière divine avant que l'exorciste qui était là réussisse à les couper du monde. Son ventre gargouilla.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé des kitsune udon, ces bouchées de tofu frits farcis aux nouilles ou encore un bon azuki meshi, ce bol de riz aux haricots rouges? Je veux du tofu. Le roux se laissa tomber sur le sol avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ces chaines l'enserraient trop et pourtant ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il se trouvât si faible. Pas plus que c'était à cause de la faim. Non. Cinquante ans s'étaient passés depuis que cet homme lui avait prit sa balle des étoiles et il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant sa disparition. L'esprit-renard avait besoin d'aide.

Tooru ne sut pas où il allait. Ce paysage brumeux lui rappelait le jour où Iwa-chan et lui furent acheté par leurs parents, sa mère pleurait ce jour-là. Même s'ils allaient dans la ville non loin du village où ils se trouvaient, le brun savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. "Ne va surtout pas au temple situé dans la montagne."

Tooru se demandait pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça, ce n'était pas comme si...L'entrée d'une grotte apparut devant lui où se tenait un torii rouge, portail symbolisant la frontière entre deux mondes. Le brun le traversa, mue d'une curiosité soudaine, attiré par une étrange force. Un temple se tint au fond de cette grande cavité, illuminé par ces petites boules lumineuses que furent les lucioles.

Le cadre fut enchanteur, un peu effrayant aussi. Un torii blanc délimitait l'endroit. Une voix se fit entendre.

Toi qui descend de celui qui a commis ce méfait, libère mon messager.

"Hein?"

Tooru ouvrit subitement les yeux et s'assit sur son futon. Il faisait encore nuit noire et le silence régnait dans la maison close, ce qui était inhabituel. Même lui avait pris un client avant de dormir. Le temple. Quel était le lien entre celui-ci et sa famille?


	2. Part 2

La journée du lendemain fut une pause détente pour Yuuji. Après avoir donné la commande à l'épicier, il était parti faire un tour dans la ville, regardant les étalages, flanant dans une boutique de vêtements à la recherche d'un kimono plus seyant. Malheureusement pour lui, ceux-ci étaient hors de prix et même si Mizoguchi leur offrait de l'argent pour pouvoir acheter de quoi se vêtir, il n'eut pas assez pour en acheter un, cette fois-ci.

Terushima partit donc au restaurant manger tranquillement tout en buvant un bon verre de saké. Il plaisanta avec les clients à coté de lui, flirtait avec la serveuse et se reposa un peu. Yuuji avait toujours cette facilité à aller vers les autres, il avait appris à considérer chaque moment comme une opportunité de s'amuser.

Malgré cela, le jeune homme ressentit un grand vide depuis qu'il fut séparé de ses amis, ses parents n'ayant jamais désiré sa naissance. Pour eux, il n'avait été qu'une bouche de plus à nourrir.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque Yuuji décida de rentrer. Après tout, peut-être y avait-il des clientes qui l'attendaient. Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté se tenait sur le pont menant à l'autre coté de la ville. Vêtue d'un kimono blanc qui s'harmonisait avec le sol enneigé, elle regardait la rivière, ses cheveux noirs volant légèrement, emportés par un léger souffle. Ses yeux bleus-gris cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à monture fine semblaient emplis d'une grande tristesse.

Terushima s'approcha d'elle en souriant. C'était le genre de femmes avec qui il voulait passer bien plus qu'une nuit. "Bonsoir, jeune demoiselle. Vous semblez bien morne. Cela dit, je comprends, la neige, c'est beau mais en avoir tout le temps, ça déprime."

L'inconnue le toisa d'un regard interrogateur. Yuuji fut subjugué, il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi magnifique. Sa beauté en était presqu'irréelle. "Désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter, poursuivit Terushima en lui prenant délicatement la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, Yuuji Terushima, pour vous servir."

La jeune femme retira rapidement sa main, visiblement très gênée. Elle aurait pû le rejeter mais Terushima la vit à la place contempler de nouveau la rivière. "Euh, je m'excuse de mon attitude, s'empressa-t-il de dire, mais vous êtes tellement belle, mademoiselle. Quel votre nom d'ailleurs?"

Kiyoko ne répondit rien, ses mains serrant légèrement la rambarde. Cet homme l'importunait mais il semblait proche du descendant de l'exorciste qui avait scellé Hinata-sama. Elle inspira un bon coup. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Terushima vit la jeune femme s'approcher, puis poser doucement la main sur la joue. Il tréssaillit, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers lui et il se noya dans des nuances de bleu et de gris, sans se rendre compte des lèvres qui s'approchèrent doucement des siennes murmurant un "Désolée" avant de s'emparer d'elles dans un baiser doux mais baigné d'une émotion amère. La seule chose que Yuuji eut vu avant de s'évanouir fut que cette ravissante jeune femme possédait une queue d'un blanc aussi immaculé que son kimono.

Oikawa était en train de boire tranquillement son thé en compagnie d'Iwa-chan dans sa chambre lorsque Yui entra en trombe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yui-chan?, demanda Tooru en mangeant une petite douceur.

\- C'est Terushima, il...Il a eu une crise."

Iwaizumi et Oikawa se regardèrent avant de partir dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme une salle d'accueil. Yuuji était maintenu par des gardes, le corps nu et la bouche écumante où il proférait des murmures incompréhensibles issus d'une langue étrangère. "Nous l'avons vu en train de courir tout nu dans la ville, expliqua un des gardes nommé Yahaba, il n'arrêtait pas de crier et de euuuuh...glapir.

\- Glapir?, s'enquit Hajime.

\- Oui, glapir, répondit l'autre garde qui s'appelait Kyoutani, comme un renard. Votre ami ne se serait pas aventuré dans le temple abandonné, par hasard?

\- Je ne pense pas, déclara Hajime en prenant Terushima par-dessus son épaule vu qu'il s'était endormi, Terushima est plutôt du genre à flaner en ville. Pourquoi?

\- Le temple servait jadis le dieu Inari, expliqua Yahaba, et vu le comportement de votre ami, je pense qu'il est devenu un kitsunetsuki, une personne possédée par un esprit-renard. Malheureusement, mon ami exorciste vit loin d'ici donc je vous conseille de le mettre à l'écart pour éviter d'effrayer les gens et de lui donner un maximum de tofu, surtout frits en aburaage et de l'azuki meki. Ils en deviennent friands, généralement.

-D'accord, lui dit Tooru, et merci."

Iwaizumi et lui poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement en les regardant partir. " Heureusement que Mizoguchi n'est pas là et qu'il m'a chargé de gérer la maison close, murmura Oikawa.

\- Je vais l'enfermer dans sa chambre, fit Iwaizumi, toi, va au temple voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est peut-être en lien avec ton rêve."

Le brun lui avait parlé de celui-ci ce matin. "Tu as raison."

Tooru partit donc en direction du vieux temple.

La grotte semblait plus lugubre que dans son songe, de l'eau coulait du plafond, petite goutte par petite goutte qui s'écrasait sur le sol rocheux trempé. Le temple se trouva au fond, une petite demeure derrière un torii blanc qu'il franchit avec une grande facilité, ressentant un grand frisson. Le brun ouvrit une des portes coulissantes avec hésitation.

Quelque chose se trouvait non loin, une force d'une grande puissance. Il avait toujours été sensible aux esprits même s'il en ignorait la raison. Tooru traversa un couloir pour se diriger vers cette émanation. Il devina alors qu'il était arrivé devant la salle des prières.

Shouyou leva la tête, cette présence...Elle était similaire à celle de celui qui l'avait enfermé ici et pourtant elle possédait une douceur bienveillante. Non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Ses chaines commencèrent à s'effriter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Enfin libre. Cependant, il ne put reprendre sa forme initiale. C'est parce que je n'ai pas ma balle des étoiles.

Le roux grogna de frustration mais il regarda quand même ses mains puis ses bras, dont les marques rougies causées par les chaines contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Sans son joyau, cela se régénèrerait plus longtemps. Tooru s'accroupit devant le petit être devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un kitsune et celui-ci était adorable, avec ses oreilles pointues et ses trois queues toutes rousses et la teinte ambrée de ses prunelles le fit tomber sous le charme même si celles-ci le jaugeaient avec méfiance. "Tout va bien, Chibi-chan, lui murmura-t-il en approchant doucement sa main, je ne te ferai pas de...Aie!" L'esprit renard l'avait mordu. Cela n'est pas étonnant, pensa Tooru, quelqu'un l'a scellé ici donc il doit avoir une sacrée rancoeur.

Shouyou toisa l'humain devant lui. Certes il ressemblait vaguement à celui qui l'avait enfermé vu que c'était son descendant. Pourtant il avait l'air différent et il était beau pour un humain. Le kitsune fut surpris de voir celui-ci le couvrir de sa longue veste avant de le porter comme une mariée. "Je vais t'emmener avec toi, déclara son libérateur, puis-je savoir ton nom?"

Le roux se renfrogna dans son silence. Un esprit ne devait en aucun cas prononcer son som sauf si la personne à qui il le donnait était digne de confiance, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec cet homme. "Je vais te donner le mien alors, c'est Tooru Oikawa." Shouyou regarda un instant les yeux marrons qui reflétaient une grande affection avant de le fuir, embarrassé.

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grotte, le roux la contemplait, ronde et blanche, baignée de lumière, elle lui rappelait sa balle des étoiles. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il ferait tout pour la retrouver.

Monde des esprits :

Koushi Sugawara ressentit une décharge lui parcourir le corps, ses huits queues grises commencèrent à frétiller. Il était assis dans son bureau à s'occuper de quelques souhaits à réaliser lorsque Kageyama arriva en trombe. "Sugawara-san, Hinata a été libéré." L'esprit-renard gris hocha la tête.

Daichi et lui étaient les myôbus les plus anciens et supervisaient les kitsunes les plus jeunes. Kageyama et Nishinoya étaient chargés de veiller sur Shimizu et Hinata en attendant que le descendant de l'exorciste eut assez de puissance spirituelle pour libérer leur ami. "Il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans le monde, lui ordonna-t-il, je pense que la balle des étoiles de Hinata est entre les mains d'un nogitsune."

Kageyama hocha la tête. Les nogitsune étaient des esprits-renards indépendants qui passaient leur temps à faire des blagues aux humains, voire d'agir avec eux de façon malveillante.

"J'y vais de ce pas."

"Hein? Tu as ramené un esprit-renard ici?" Hajime n'en crut pas ses oreilles cependant, en regardant ce petit assis près de la cour avec des oreilles pointues et trois queues, il savait que c'était la réalité. "Tu veux te faire posseder ou quoi?

\- Je ne pense pas que Chibi-chan me fasse du mal.

\- Tu en es sûr?, s'enquit Hajime de manière dubitative.

\- Certain, répondit Tooru un sourire aux lèvres, je vais aux cuisines préparer des kitsune udon pour Chibi-chan et de l'azuki meshi pour Terushima."

Yuuji se retint de glapir de nouveau et tenta de se tenir tant bien que mal vu qu'il fut encore tenter de courir nu dans la rue en criant et il avait faim. Très faim. Terushima se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit son poignet enflé. Etrange, on aurait dit qu'une boule s'était formée sous la peau. Il essayait d'appuyer dessus pour faire crever, celle-ci glissa vers son avant-bras. "C'est quoi ça?

\- Le signe que je vous ai possédé."

Yuuji se retourna pour voir assise à coté de lui la magnifique jeune femme qui l'avait embrassé. Avec des oreilles de renard et une queue blanche. Au moins, cela faisait raccord avec son kimono. "Tu es donc un esprit-renard? Je comprends mieux.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Kiyoko, j'ai fait cela afin que votre ami puisse aller au temple libérer le messager du dieu Inari.

\- Je te pardonnerai si tu me dis ton nom, ma jolie, taquina Yuuji en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je crains que je dois refuser pour le moment, déclara Kiyoko en s'éloignant de lui, quand celui que je sers retrouvera ce qui lui est cher, je vous le donnerai et je tiens mes promesses.

\- Marché conclu, fit Yuuji avant de s'allonger, mettant la tête sur les genoux de Kiyoko qui fut un peu offusquée, ce Terushima envahissait son espace personnel, mais tu peux me raconter ton histoire au moins. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais triste dur le pont."

Kiyoko mit un temps avant de répondre. Au moins, elle va pouvoir un peu évacuer sa tristesse et son impuissance. Elle lui raconta alors tout.

Shouyou était assis sur le futon de la chambre de cet humain qui l'avait libéré. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il vendait ses charmes au plus offrant et que la maison close était aussi son foyer. Sa manière et ses gestuelles pleines de grâce, le roux avait pensé qu'il menait une vie de nanti.

De plus, les exorcistes étaient très coté avec les esprits demons qui rodaient dans le coin. Le kimono orange clair qu'il lui avait passé le rechauffait un peu cependant. Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines. "Tiens." Un bol rempli de kitsune udon fut posé à coté de lui. Le roux entendit son ventre gargouiller et se rua dessus sous l'oeil attendri de Tooru qui venait de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Il se goiffrait, certes mais moins que Terushima, qui lui avait litteralement englouti le bol d'azuki meshi. Sous le conseil de Yahaba, il en avait préparé une sacrée fournée."Tu dois avoir très faim.

\- Ouais et pas qu'un peu, rétorqua Shouyou après avoir avalé une bouchée, cela fait depuis cinquante ans que je n'ai rien avalé.

\- Cinquante ans? Mais pourquoi on t'a scellé? Inari est une divinité du bien, non?"

Le roux lui lança un regard accusateur. "Quoi?, fit un Oikawa plus que confus, je n'ai rien fait."

Il se calma. Oikawa-san avait raison, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait quelque chose mais son arrière-grand-père. Il ne semblait pas au courant d'ailleurs. "Que font tes parents, Oikawa-san?" Le brun eut un regard triste : "Ce sont des humbles paysans qui n'ont rien mieux trouvé comme idée que de me vendre pour subsister à leurs besoins. La récolte est toujours mauvaise dans la région à cause de la neige qui n'arrête pas de tomber et j'ai l'impression que tu es lié à tout ça."

Shouyou ne dit mot. Le fait qu'il eut été scellé avait supprimé l'influence de Inari sur ces terres et sans sa balle des étoiles, il ne pourrait rien réparer.

Le roux s'en voulait d'avoir échoué à sa tache et espérait que ses amis kitsune et le dieu Inari ne lui en voulaient pas trop.

Oikawa le prit doucement dans ses bras devant son air rembruni. Il se souvint des mots de sa mère."J'ai l'intuition que ma famille est derrière tout ça, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais si je peux rectifier leurs erreurs, dis-le moi."

Shouyou se laissa aller dans les bras du plus grand. Oikawa-san avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de digne de confiance, pourtant il continuait de se méfier. La chaleur de son étreinte était réconfortante aussi mais il s'en dégagea lorsqu'il sentit un malaise le prendre. "Eh, Chibi-chan!" Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa balle des étoiles au plus vite.

Hajime s'était retranché dans sa chambre, écrivant du pinceau une lettre à Yahaba afin qu'il puisse contacter son ami exorciste. Il eut fini de rédiger sa calligraphie lorsqu'une main enleva le papier pour le déchirer. Un kitsune noir. "Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, cria Iwaizumi à ce démon.

\- Cela ne se voit pas?, rétorqua l'esprit-renard, je déchire ta lettre. Je t'ai espionné et il est hors de question que le messager de Inari soit de nouveau enfermé."

Hajime alla le vilipender mais il fut comme paralysé face à l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. "Tu vas m'aider à retrouver un objet."

Iwaizumi s'énerva. Même si ce jeune homme était un kitsune, de quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres comme ça? "Je ne suis pas ton laquais."

Kageyama grogna face à cet humain récalcitrant. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux en lui soulevant le menton. Ces iris verts pleines de défi le troublaient mais il devait rester ferme. "Tu vas le faire ou sinon je te possède." Hajime s'adoucit, il avait l'impression de cet esprit-renard avait l'air très inquiet. "C'est bon, je vais le faire. Par contre, est-ce que le messager de Inari a les cheveux roux?"

Tobuo fut perplexe, il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il eut vu Hinata mais celui-ci ne savait pas comment changer d'apparence à l'époque. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il l'avait appris durant son confinement. "Oui, son pelage est roux mais vu ce que tu me dis, on dirait qu'il est devenu un être humain.

\- Oui, mis à part les oreilles et les trois queues. Il est petit, aussi.

\- Pas de doute, c'est bien lui, répondit Kageyama en soupirant de soulagement, nous les kitsune avons du mal à controler correctement notre métamorphose, surtout pour cacher nos oreilles et nos queues.

\- Je vois ça, remarqua Iwaizumi, je suis Hajime Iwaizumi, poursuivit-il en lui présentant sa main.

\- Enchanté, répondit Kageyama, je ne te dirai pas mon nom, j'en perdrai une partie de mes pouvoirs. Par contre, je vais t'expliquer la situation."


	3. Part 3

Shouyou se réveilla dans un doux cocon tout chaud, il leva les yeux pour voir Oikawa-san qui le regardait. "Tu es réveillé, lui dit-il avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue, tu te sens bien?"

Le roux se sentit bizarre face à tant d'affection de la part du brun. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de démonstration et cela lui manquait. Il se frotta doucement contre la main pendant que Tooru lui embrassa le front. Un coup retentit : "Oikawa, c'est moi."

Le brun se leva à contrecoeur : "Je reviens tout de suite." Il ouvrit la porte coulissante : "Quoi, Iwa-chan?, maugréa-t-il, tu me déranges."

Tooru découvrit que Iwaizumi n'était pas seul, un esprit-renard l'accompagnait. "Il connait le kitsune qui est avec toi, lui expliqua Hajime en présentant le yôkai, allons dans ma chambre et tu écouteras bien ce qu'il a à dire."

Le brun hocha la tête lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur le kitsune roux : "Tu es là, Kageyama?"

Celui-ci lui empoigna d'emblée la tête : "Ne dis pas mon nom devant des humains, imbécile.

\- Aiiiieuh, cria Hinata en gigotant, ça fait cinquante ans qu'on ne se voit pas et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me gueuler dessus."

Kageyama sentit une main retirer brutalement la sienne. "Je me contrefiche que tu sois un kitsune, déclara froidement Oikawa, mais laisse Chibi-chan tranquille."

Tobio rencontra des yeux chocolat d'une froideur implacable. C'était lui l'arrière-petit-fils de cet humain qui avait causé tant de tracas. Il possédait une grande énergie spirituelle, comme son aieul mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'utiliser. Kageyama ne dit mot mais le défia du regard avant de dire à Shouyou : "Cet humain est-il au courant de ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Le roux secoua la tête, il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. "Alors, je te laisse lui raconter." Tooru vit une lueur hésitante passer dans les yeux de Shouyou avant que ce dernier opina de la tête.

Tous deux partirent dans la chambre de Iwaizumi où Shouyou conta son histoire.

Pendant ce temps, le seigneur de la ville contempla la mare de son jardin où nageaient des carpes koi malgré le froid environnant. Son arrière-grand-père avait plongé la région dans la misère et Wakatoshi ignorait comment enrayer le problème.

Il se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps, ne voulant manger que du tofu, il arrivait à lire les livres écrits dans des dialectes différents du sien et ces crises étranges...Le suzerain faisait en sorte de le cacher de peur que les conseillers ne le découvrent et l'évincent du pouvoir.

Des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière, des mains légèrement griffues s'accrochèrent à son kimono mauve. Wakatoshi pouvait sentir le sourire du kitsune derrière lui. " Que c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas? Que ton aieul ait décidé de faire appel à un esprit-renard alors qu'il en a éliminé un autre." Le seigneur ne dit mot. Il se mira à la place dans le reflet de la mare, regardant tristement celui de l'esprit-renard qui semblait désabusé.

Tooru n'était que peu étonné lorsque le roux lui apprit au sujet de sa famille. Par contre qu'on eut pris au kitsune son âme le révolta. "Et qu'est-il arrivé la fille du seigneur Shimizu?, lui demanda Hajime.

\- C'est vrai que Shimizu-san n'était pas quand Oikawa-san m'a libéré.

\- Attends, fit le brun, et si c'était elle, l'esprit renard qui possède Terushima en ce moment? Amateur de jolies filles comme il est, cela serait très probable.

\- Allons le voir, déclara Kageyama en se levant.

Ils partirent donc tous pour la chambre de Terushima où celui-ci était assis qur son futon en train de lire un parchemin de langue inconnue en tout se goiffrant de lamelles de tofu frit."Ch'est fou che qu'on apprend des choches."Si Hajime ne voyait rien, Tooru, Shouyou et Tobio repéra Kiyoko-san tout de suite. Celle-ci était en train de masser légèrement le dos de Yuuji. Elle fuit légèrement son regard à l'arrivée du messager de Inari : "Tout va bien?"

Celle-ci opina de la tête. " C'est un grand soulagement de vous voir hors du temple, sinon ça va bien de mon coté mais j'ai dû utiliser le pauvre Terushima-san pour contribuer à votre libération.

\- Ch 'est pas graf, la rassura Terushima la bouche pleine de tofu, chuis heureux d'être pochédé par un echprit-renard aussi charmant que toi, Kiyoko rougit légèrement, hé! Chalut les gaches, ajouta-t-il, tiens, vous chavez auchi rencontré des kitchunes?

\- Terushima, arrête de parler la bouche pleine, maugréa Iwaizumi.

\- Mais le tofu, ch'est trop bonche.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser, déclara Kiyoko, c'est un des effets de la possession.

\- Les personnes possédées ont tendance à manger la même nourriture que nous, les esprits-renards, leur expliqua Shouyou.

\- Sauf que cela provoque aussi une addiction chez eux, ajouta Kageyama, heureusement que nous mangeons léger."

Iwaizumi se raidit en regardant son ami qui continuait à dévorer. Heureusement que Kageyama ne lui avait rien fait. "Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rechercher la balle des étoiles, déclara alors le kitsune noir, maintenant que tu es libéré, tu arrives à la ressentir?"

L'esprit-renard roux se concentra. Il se sentait encore faible à cause de son enfermement mais la main d'Oikawa-san sur son épaule le réconforta. Shouyou se concentra donc un sourire aux lèvres. Une lueur, une toute petite lueur blanche comme la Lune, cette partie de lui si précieuse. Elle était là, il la voyait, si proche, il voulut la toucher. Une main s'en empara avant lui. "Ah!

\- Chibi-chan!" Hinata s'écroula, la main accrochée à son kimono. Quelqu'un se servait de sa balle pour utiliser sa propre magie. Ça fait mal! Tooru et Tobio s'étaient précipités vers lui. Shouyou palissait à vue d'oeil. Je comprends ce que voulait dire Sugawara-san. "On va l'emmener dans ma chambre, proposa le brun en portant le plus petit. Kageyama hocha la tête pendant que Iwaizumi, Terushima et Kiyoko les suivirent.

Kiyoko s'inquiétait, elle commençait à saisir ce qui s'était passé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, lui demanda Terushima, très préoccupé par son état. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé où se trouve la balle des étoiles, fit Kiyoko, c'était logique en y pensant."

Oikawa tenait la main de Shouyou qui fut allongé pendant que Kageyama le recouvrit d'un duvet. "Où?, lui demanda l'esprit-renard noir d'une voix anormalement basse, où est-elle que je retrouve celui qui a fait ça?"

Kiyoko transféra une vision dans l'esprit de Terushima : "Au palais seigneurial, répondit-il.

Oikawa se raidit. Le palais seigneurial, c'est le domaine de Wakatoshi Ushijima. Il avait été un de ses clients jadis mais une rumeur disait qu'il ne sortait plus, se confinant dans son chateau. "Je viens avec vous, dit Tooru en se levant, je connais personnellement le seigneur de cette ville.

\- Il a été un de ses clients, expliqua Hajime à Kageyama, et je resterai auprès de ton ami, Kageyama, ne t'inquiète pas."

Etrange. Iwaizumi-san avait dit son nom mais au lieu de l'affaiblir, cela lui avait donné des forces. "Merci, Iwaizumi-san."

Ils entendirent la voix inquiète de Yui derrière la porte : "Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Mizoguchi est de retour.

\- Et mince, grommela Iwaizumi, il risque de me demander de rameuter des gens.

\- Et moi de m'occuper des clients, renchérit Oikawa en soupirant, j'en ai ma claque."

Kageyama aurait bien voulu les aider mais il ne possédait que les pouvoirs de vol et du feu de l'ombre. "Je vais m'en occuper, déclara Kiyoko, je suis désolée, Terushima-san mais je vais vous utiliser comme vecteur.

\- Pas de problème, ma chère, répondit Yuuji avant de glapir, ah, par contre, ce tic est énervant."

L'esprit-renard noir hocha la tête puis prit Oikawa par le poignet en l'emmenant dans le jardin. "Tu me diras où se trouve le palais de là-haut." Le brun se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là quand Kageyama s'envola, l'emportant avec lui sous l'oeil surpris de Hajime. "Les kitsune sont incroyables.

\- Bon, à mon tour maintenant, fit Kiyoko en embrassant le cou de Terushima qui commença à rougir: "Ouah!, tu es devenue bien entreprenante, elle lui toucha le torse, un coup de froid l'envahit, qu'est-ce que tu...?

\- Création.

Une petite onde de choc se propagea. "Voilà, comme ça la ville entière est sous l'effet des illusions que j'ai créées." Yuuji s'écroula. "Par contre, cela risque de vous épuiser, poursuivit Kiyoko en s'agenouilla à coté de lui, pardonnez-moi."

Yuuji lui sourit tendrement tout en profitant de poser la tête sur les genoux de la jeune esprit-renard : "Tu es pardonnée si tu me dis ton nom."

Kiyoko eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait fui le commerce des hommes depuis si longtemps, se reprochant cette beauté qui fut la cause de tous les problèmes actuels. A la base, la kitsune était jadis à la fois la fille du seigneur Shimizu et la prêtresse d'Inari. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais pris ses fonctions, veillant sur son père malade.

Puis le seigneur Ushijima de la ville voisine l'avait convoitée et grâce à la protection du dieu Inari, elle était devenue un esprit-renard, malheureusement, elle n'avait pu empêcher Hinata-sama d'être scellé. Sa rencontre avec Terushima-san n'avait été que dans le but de libérer le messager d'Inari mais depuis, elle s'était attachée au jeune homme. Elle le souleva légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras, approcha doucement les lèvres contre l'oreille de Yuuji en chuchotant : "Mon nom est Kiyoko Shimizu."

Kageyama atterit dans la cour du palais, posant un Oikawa tétanisé. Bon sang, voler aussi vite..."Tu aurais pu faire attention, j'ai le vertige."

Tobio l'ignora pendant que les gardes autour d'eux semblaient dans un état de béatitude. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?

\- Shimizu-san a probablement jeter un sort d'illusion dans toute la ville." Il se concentra un moment. "Suis-moi, je sais où se trouve ce foutu kitsune."

Tooru le suivit à l'intérieur de la batisse principale jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait Ushijima était en train de lire tranquillement un parchemin tout en mangeant un grand bol d'azuki meshi. Il regarda Oikawa un moment avant de continuer à dévorer le plat. "Laisse-moi deviner, dit Oikawa, tu es possédé par un kitsune."

Wakatoshi leva de nouveau les yeux et hocha la tête, le visage marqué par la honte. "Il ne faut pas à vouloir à Wakatoshi, déclara une voix derrière lui, il n'est simplement qu'une marionnette au creux de mes mains."

Un esprit-renard apparut, vêtu d'un kimono violet dont la couleur réhaussait sa courte chevelure blonde cendrée. Neuf queues de la même teinte virevoltèrent derrière lui pendant qu'il toisait Kageyama de ses yeux gris. "Tu es un démon-renard à neuf queues?, s'enquit Kageyama, mais pourquoi possèdes-tu cet humain?

\- Je suis avant tout un nogitsune, répondit le kitsune en souriant, et importuner les humains, c'est ma grande passion. L'aieul de Wakatoshi m'a invoqué afin que je garde ce petit trésor et depuis, j'ai fait en sorte que son arrière-petit-fils devienne mon jouet, poursuivit en sortant un petit collier avec une perle comme pendentif, l'ame du petit Shouyou Hinata doit être bien pure pour que sa balle soit aussi brilla...

-... Ne prononce pas son nom!, lui cria Kageyama.

Tooru eut un sourire. Shouyou Hinata. Cela lui allait bien.

\- Trop tard, Tobio Kageyama."

Tobio sentit ses forces le quitter. "Hé! Mais pourquoi...?

\- Un kitsune devient faible dès qu'on prononce son nom en entier." Tooru le regarda en train d'admirer le bijou. C'est le moment. Il courut vers le démon-renard pour s'emparer de la balle des étoiles. "Tu vas me rendre ce joyau." Le démon-renard le repoussa. "Dans tes rêves." Il s'approcha du brun et leva sa main pour invoquer des flammes quand..." Ça suffit, Eita Semi." Semi s'agenouilla en maugréant : "Wakato...shi...Comment...oses-tu?"

Le seigneur s'accroupit à coté du démon-renard et lui caressa la joue : "Tu souffres déjà assez comme ça, déclara Wakatoshi, mon arrière-grand-père t'a emprisonné dans cette maison et tu m'as possédé pour te venger, non?"

Semi mit davantage cette grande main douce contre sa joue avant de parler : "Je t'ai possédé car je voulais te garder à moi seul. Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant pour tes escapades dans la maison close."

Wakatoshi ne répondit rien en fuyant du regard : "Je suis un kitsune très possessif, ajouta Eita en embrassant la joue de celui qu'il aimait. Il poussa un soupir en donnant la balle des étoiles à Tooru : "Tiens, donne ça à son propriétaire. J'ai assez embêter Inari comme ça et il est temps que le temple refonctionne, surtout que je vois en toi le potentiel d'un nouveau prêtre." Le brun fut dubitatif. Lui, un prêtre? Cela dit, si cela lui permettait d'être avec Shouyou. La balle des étoiles brilla, téléportant Oikawa et Kageyama près de Hinata.

Hajime s'écarta du roux afin que son ami lui donne son collier. La pierre s'illumina et Shouyou sentit son énergie revenir, sa magie renaissait, il se sentait enfin lui-même.

Il s'assit en souriant, ses trois queues virevoltant derrière lui et ses oreilles pointant en l'air. "Ça y est, je suis de retour."fit-il avec un grand sourire. Tooru le serra dans ses bras. "Oui, Shouyou." Le roux se dégagea de l'étreinte en lui demandant : "Comment connais-tu mon nom?

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Tooru en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je pense que Tobio-chan te le racontera mieux que moi.

\- De quel droit m'appelles-tu par mon nom?, se renfrogna l'interessé.

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur, à l'idée que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Deux ans plus tard :

Depuis que Shouyou eut repris ses fonctions en tant que messager d'Inari, le froid hivernal avait laissé place à un doux printemps et les activités reprirent dans les champs. Ainsi, Mizoguchi avait fermé sa maison close qui devint un simple salon de thé, tenu cette fois-ci par Terushima, qui n'était plus possédé et sa compagne Kiyoko. Celle-ci avait réussi à maitriser sa magie et, de ce fait, tout le monde la pensait humaine.

Il se peut qu'un jour, tous deux quittèrent cet établissement pour aller dans le monde des esprits pour se marier. Iwaizumi, quant à lui, avait préféré partir au village où il était né afin d'aider pour les récoltes. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir Kageyama venir le visiter assez souvent, il avait l'impression que le kitsune noir cherchait à le courtiser. Pas que cela le gênait vu que c'était souvent lui qui lui faisait des avances en sa présence.

Quant à Oikawa...Celui-ci était devenu prêtre d'Inari et sa puissance fut telle que les bénédictions divines furent envoyées rapidement. Iwa-chan venait le voir en compagnie de Tobio-chan, de même que Ushijima avec Semi. Terushima et Kiyoko venaient aussi mais un peu moins et concernant sa relation avec Shouyou, celle-ci avait aussi pris une autre direction...

...Tooru..., mmmm!

Le brun était en train de préparer doucement son amant qui fut à quatre pattes devant lui, ses trois queues bougeant allègrement. C'était le soir et Tooru en profitait alors pour faire l'amour à ce petit kitsune si mignon.

\- C'est bon, Shouyou?"

Le roux hocha la tête en gémissant. Tooru et lui avaient appris à se connaitre depuis ces deux dernières années, leur relation d'abord amicale, était devenue plus profonde au fil des jours. Tous deux servaient le dieu Inari.

Shouyou usait de son pouvoir pour réaliser les souhaits, Tooru n'hésitait pas à aider ceux qui se sentaient égarés. Il se souvint le jour où le brun lui avait avoué son amour, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il avait plu lors d'une journée ensoleillée et Shouyou lui avait dit que cela symbolisait un mariage chez les esprits-renards. "Ah!" Tooru venait de toucher son point sensible. "Bien, murmura-t-il, tu es prêt."

Le brun s'allongea ensuite et Shouyou se mit à califourchon sur lui en se positionnant. Ses yeux ambres le contempla d'un air mutin avant que son amant mit ses mains sur les hanches de le maintenir. Le roux se baissa, retenant sa respiration lorsque Tooru entra en lui, c'était toujours un peu douloureux au début mais après il savait que cela allait être très bon.

Le brun le contempla, si adorable avec ses oreilles de renard, tellement magnifique avec ses trois queues écarlates, sa balle des étoiles étincelait contre son coeur en une faible lueur albâtre. Il lui sourit amoureusement lorsque le roux commença à bouger tout doucement, la douleur disparaissant avant que les mains de Tooru le guidaient pour aller de plus en plus vite. Tooru était si chaud en lui, il le ressentait en train de bouger, de palpiter, c'était si bon..."Oh!".

Son amant le sentit devenir de plus en plus étroit au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait cet endroit qui faisait énormément de bien à Shouyou qui criait son plaisir avec abandon, lui demandant d'aller plus fort et plus vite. Tooru caressait son membre en même temps, afin qu'il puisse ressentir davantage, ce qui l'amena à la jouissance, le brun venait peu de temps après, sentant son amant qui s'était contracté.

Shouyou se retira avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. "Ça va, Shouyou? Tu n'as pas trop mal aux hanches?"

L'esprit-renard sourit face à tant de sollicitude. "Non, je vais bien, Tooru, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant la bouche, j'ai bien aimé.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Tooru en les recouvrant tous les deux tout en l'enlaçant davantage, ah, je suis content de t'avoir libéré de ce temple. Tu sais que j'ai eu le coup de foudre rien qu'en croisant le regard pour la première fois?"

Shouyou leva les yeux : "Vraiment?

\- Vraiment, fit Tooru en lui embrassant sur le front, je t'aime Shouyou.

\- Moi aussi, Tooru." Le brun lui donna un tendre baiser qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Ce temple qui fut longtemps une prison pour lui était redevenu son foyer.


End file.
